


Beauty

by criesoffandoms



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Ethereal Apperance Descriptions, Fluff, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Pining, Snow, Winter, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: Gon takes some time to realize Killua's beauty when they're on a walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say that they're 15-16 in this. I also didn't beta-read this, so sorry for any errors

_Crunch, crunch,_ the soothing noise of snow being smothered underneath their feet, was a blessing, it really was, and to be experiencing it with his best friend, made the sound, and atmosphere a thousand times better. As the two boys walked down the sidewalk, not knowing where they'd particularly go, so they looked forward to where they'd be leaded, a sudden urge to look over to the white haired angel, struck the amber eyed guy. Almost instantly giving into the urge, Gon's eyes slowly dragged themselves over petite standing boy. Each part of Killua that was interlocked with Gon's eyes, increased his heartbeat, knowing well what caused his sudden rush of blood, and his quickening heartbeat. He wasn't that naive and idiotic, but still lacked knowledge in some places.

 

Looking over at Killua, Gon's mouth suddenly became dry, wanting, no, needing water. Breath hitching, face slightly flushing, Killua's appearance looked heavenly, god-like in some aspects. As the cozy looking snow came down, softly landing on top of Killua's mat of pure white, messy hair, it made him look even more beautiful, a sight that was truly breath taking. It was astonishing on how Killua could make Gon feel like this, like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the ex-assassin. Spotting a slight movement next to him, Gon fully turned his head, trying to get a good glance at what was happening to his best friend. Seeing the blue eyed beauty sink down more into his scarf, to the point where it covered half of his face, and shaking his head so that all the snow that was collected on his head, shook off, softly falling to the floor. That made Gon giggle a bit, attracting a surprise look over his way.

 

"What are you laughing at?" Turning his previous surprised look, into a sly grin, eyes squinting a bit. Shoving his hands deeper into his heavy coat pockets, Killua awaited Gon's response.

 

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you're shoved into your scarf like that, Killua." Gon stated, his smile growing wider, his fingers burning from the frost bite that occurred during the walk. Maybe if he said his hands were cold, Killua would let them hold hands...

 

Interrupted from his thoughts by a flustered, almost screeching Killua whose face has flared up due to the sudden compliment. It was extremely embarrassing for Killua, whenever Gon said shameless stuff out of nowhere.

 

"I-I'm not cute! Jeez, you have no shame.." Killua muttered, his face still not calming down, against his wishes. But on the inside, he was dead, screaming like a love stuck teenage school girl who just found out that her crush liked her back.

 

"Mhm..I disagree," Gon said, stubbornness in his tone, but he decided to drop the subject.

 

Soon enough, the conversation died down, going back into silence, but it was a comfortable silence, one that doesn't need to be forced to have people talking. After a couple of steps, Gon drifted his eyes back over to his ethereal looking friend, admiring his features once again. First, his eyes glanced over to Killua,s hair, scanning the rest of his body, slowly and effectively. His eyes drifted back up to Killua's face, seeing his porcelain skin, radiating as it came in contact with the soft snowflakes. His skin looked so soft, so subtle in color, so beautiful. Looking a bit down, Gon's gaze planted itself down to Killua's stunning, sapphire eyes. They looked so powerful, so bright, even after everything that has happened in his life, after all the hardships, Killua remained sane, and strong, and his eyes proved that. Quickly remembering all the times, Killua's devastatingly blue eyes lit up whenever he spoke about anything he loved, such as Alluka, the winter time, or even where to go when hanging out with his best friend, Gon.

 

Eyes trailing down to Killua's nose, how it spiked up at the top. Oh, how Gon would do anything to Eskimo kiss Killua's pale nose. After inspecting his nose, Gon's eyes started to drift over to Killua's pale, rosy lips. It was quite immature, and inappropriate to stare at his friend's lips, but Gon couldn't help it, not after he's been after his friend for a while. Gon traced the shape of Killua's seemingly perfect, and soft lips with his eyes, he thought about how it would feel to kiss those whenever he wanted. Getting dragged out of his thoughts by a small noise coming from next to him, he heard a car passing, lighting the street in front of it. He was kind of thankful for the car snapping him out of the entranced state he was previously in, so that he could look around and see where he and Killua were.

 

Looking around his surroundings, he noticed that he was on a bridge, seeing pixie lights surrounding the empty trees, the night sky glittering above them, as Christmas lights planted around the brick houses on the other side of the small bridge, and reefs planted on the doors of the houses. The stars glistening, giving light to the darkness. Underneath the bridge, was a small river, a good place for scenery. As the two friends found themselves on the center of the bridge, Gon started to muster up non existent courage, and grabbed Killua's wrist, a small reaction was the response, as Killua looked back, trying to read Gon's facial features to see what he was planning.

 

Gon's hand trailed down from Killua's wrist, to his hand, interlocking the calloused, big, and tough hand, with the small, bony, pale hand. Using their now interlocked hands to drag Killua over in front, and using his free hand to grab Killua's other hand. Gon was improvising, so he had no idea what was happening, or what he might do next.

 

"G-Gon..?" a small mumble came from the embarrassed boy, confusion and curiosity grew within him, wondering what the hell Gon was doing.

 

"Can I..." For once, Gon didn't know what to say, he was speechless, the exact opposite of his personality trait of being loud and loquacious.

 

"S-Spit it out!" What problem had _the_  Gon, speechless? Killua was astonished, but also a bit frustrated that his friend was holding back.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Finally asking the question that had been on his mind for months, even years. It was a struggle for Gon to say those for little words. "I-I mean..! I've liked you for a while, months, maybe even years! It's just, you're perfect in every way! Even if you don't believe it...I've been meaning to ask you!" Realizing he was rambling, Gon started to calm down, but fear still struck within him. Gon was usually confident, not one to worry or go on nervous rants, so why was this situation different? Probably that if he messed up, their three year friendship would crumble in an instant if he screwed up.

 

Smiling a bit at the sudden ramble of nervousness from his tanned, muscly friend. It was kind of amusing to see Gon breakdown with embarrassment and how high-strung he was acting. Killua's smile turned into a sly grin once again.

 

"Oh shut up and kiss me you idiot." As the words fell out of Killua's voice, a mere second later, Gon pulled Killua in by his hands, and smothered his lips against Killua's.

 

Finally feeling the lips he so longed for, paid off for all the time he used up crushing on Killua. Killua's lips were a bit chapped, but they only added to the realness of the situation. Gon felt the same pressure he applied , being repaid back to him. He felt a shift in body weight, feeling a loss of warmth in his hands, but gaining warmth around his shoulders and neck. Taking that into account, Gon wrapped his now empty hands around Killua's small frame, and dragged him closer, closing the gap between them. He felt fingers roaming around the back of his hair, pulling small strands. Letting a small moan erupt from his mouth, Killua took that as a opportunity, and shoved his tongue into Gon's mouth, exploring every inch he could. Gon let small moans flow from his mouth, loving the feeling of ecstasy that Killua's mouth brought him. Feeling a sudden lack of warmth within his mouth, Killua pressed his lips harder against Gon's, tugging a bit harder on his hair. Gon kissed back just has hard, opening his lips a bit, biting softly on Killua's, plump bottom lip, his hands trailed from Killua's waist, down to his hips, and down to his butt, giving a small squeeze, and gaining a small squeak in return. Gon took the new opportunity, and started to french kiss the smaller boy, face flushing, and his body shook with heat, not realizing his lack of breath.

 

French kissing back, Killua let soft, yet embarrassing moans pour out, before pulling away, trying to catch his breath. Panting heavily, wiping the spit that stained his lips. Not noticing his bruised bottom lip. Looking up, he spotted a panting, tan boy who's hands trailed back up to his waist, sadly. Killua's hands that were slung over Gon's shoulders, tightened their grip. Gon and Killua simultaneously leaned their foreheads together, letting their warm breaths collide together, and intermingle. Giving a quick kiss to Killua's nose, a smile widened on Gon's smile as he leaned his forehead back on Killua's.

 

"Does this mean we're officially together?" Killua asked, hope filling his voice, but worry filled his gut, praying that kiss that they just had, wasn't a fluke.

 

"Yes, yes it does." Gon said, his voice sweet like honey, as he released his grip from Killua, grabbed his hands from his shoulders, and held one of his hands with a small grip, squeezing for reassurance.

 

Killua smiled warmly, squeezing back as they started to walk once again, over the bridge, and to an unknown destination.


End file.
